rblxofftopicfandomcom-20200213-history
Bloxin12
] About Bloxin12 is a male, African American, who likes to help out others (mostly in the help section). About Bloxin12 Born 1 - 15 - 97 He likes to play Maplestory, Whirled, LaTale, and PS3. His hobbies are sprite making and graphic design and as well as helping his fellow robloxians. He tends to have a bored personality or "Slow" personality to himself. He thinks guests are cool - He disapprove of hackers and doesn't like yellow jackets. His favorite colors are black, white, grey, blue, cyan, and red. His prime colors are black and white because he says "Depending on what game i play,I want to be disguised so when i take out cyber bullies with my dragon fire sword". He likes to draw aswell, and sometimes is seen on the forums making contests for example... "First 5 to post will be sprited but as maplestory characters" "First 3 to post will be drawn by me" He sometimes buys a ROBLOX card from Walmart or Walgreens or 7/11 only during summers to get BC (Builders club) to sell at a low price, Getting drawn for Robux or tix, At a cheap price. He recently got into shirt making. He likes dark areas (Some with dynamic lighting) and places where he may hide in the shadows (Or the light if you may). His Intentions Bloxin is determined by what his intent is. If he sees some guy he doesn't know get random killed by some OP Prick - He then goes and help that person, even dieing numerous times or getting his ass kicked, he gets back up and fights. He doesn't RK(Random kill) Because he is a person who sees no point in it. "I believe that people who kill others for no reason are people that are bored or just feel like making kids cry, or just like to bully others...because they think they're hot sxxx just because they're decked out with stuff". "Im not proud of my life sometimes" Bloxin12 makes enemies even though he doesn't try to, Sometimes just helping people gets him in trouble, sometimes just not helping people gets him in trouble. "Everytime i help out a newbie...I always get attacked or ganged up on..." He is endlessly looking for a group...Trying to find peace in the land of Robloxia. Wanting to be noticed as a good guy in the community. Ski Clan ]Bloxin was once in a group for 3 Years called Ski clan, He was training as a samurai and being taught life lessons and valuable fighting styles. His master name was Savxc1 he was a noble teacher and allied with the sakura clan. Later on, Bloxin had to disband away from his peers for other reason neccessary... He yet wonderlessly still looked for that group that FULLY accepted him. Ubuntu Platform Bloxin is now using a Ubuntu ISO which unallows him to play ROBLOX, he plans on saving up for a new laptop or something faster, because he just doesn't want to help people on the forums but he wants to see his old friends, he wants to help people in games. This is how he feels. Category:OTers Category:OT Category:OTer Category:OT'ers